As a rule measuring devices appropriate for analysis of the material contents of organic material include sensors that operate in the region of the wave lengths of the near infra-red (NIR), they are equipped with light sources and optical analyzers. Such sensors are relatively costly and expensive.
Measuring devices of this type are described by WO 99/46971 A, WO 99/40419 A, WO 00/00818 A and DE 102 36 515 C. They are arranged within the supporting superstructure of the harvesting machine adjacent to a conveying channel in which harvested crop is conveyed. Since the measuring devices arranged there are protected relatively well against environmental hazards, more stable protective housings for protection against environmental hazards can be omitted.
Such a measuring device is described by EP 1 053 671 A, that is attached to an agricultural harvesting machine. The harvested crop flows past the measuring device and is examined by the measuring device in regard to certain properties, such as moisture content or the proportion of organic materials contained. In one embodiment the measuring device is fastened to the discharge arrangement of a harvesting machine. The measuring device can be removed in order to use it on another harvesting machine. A similar, removable measuring device is shown by DE 103 48 040 A published subsequently. Here the disadvantage is seen in the fact that when the measuring device is attached to the discharge arrangement it is directly exposed to environmental hazards. In unfavorable cases, for example, during operation underneath trees at the edge of the field, the measuring device can also be damaged.
The problem underlying the invention is seen in the need to avoid the disadvantages described.